1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel therapeutic compositions comprising at least one alpha-pyrone as the active principal thereof, and to the use of such a method of using compositions for treating cravings and as a substitute for alcohol.
2. Description of Prior Art
Biochemical investigation of addiction has focused on the loci of action of the substance of abuse in the brain. A great deal is known about the receptor sites for the substances of abuse. Many drugs have been designed to react with the receptor sites for substances of abuse in an effort to find an effective treatment for addiction. Considerable knowledge has developed regarding the chemicals produced in the synaptic cleft associated with the substances of abuse and the drugs designed to treat addiction. To date a variety of drugs have been developed in an attempt to control the craving of addiction. However, to date no effective anti-craving medication has been developed in light of the fact that treatment of addiction remains psychological in nature.
Addictions to alcohol and drugs cause great physical and financial harm to the addict and to society. Efforts to develop effective treatments for addictions have been unsuccessful. Temperance and legislative efforts to restrict access to drugs and alcohol have failed.
Alpha-pyrones for the treatment of cravings and/or as a substitute for alcohol have no references in prior art.